A color filter manufactured by using a pigment-type photosensitive resin composition has a limit in terms of luminance and a contrast ratio caused by a pigment particle size. In addition, an imaging sensor device requires a smaller dispersion particle size to form a fine pattern. In order to satisfy the requirement, there have been attempts to manufacture a color filter having improved color characteristics such as luminance, a contrast ratio and the like using a dye forming no particle instead of a pigment in the photosensitive resin composition.
Accordingly, there is a need for an appropriate compound as the dye used to manufacture the photosensitive resin composition.